


Play with Fire and you'll get Burned

by StarWarsGreek



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Kylo Ren, Established Relationship, F/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Punishment, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, very mild dubcon not really but in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsGreek/pseuds/StarWarsGreek
Summary: When Kylo's away Reader and Vicrul will play, but what happens when they get caught?
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Knights of Ren & Kylo Ren, Knights of Ren/Kylo Ren/Reader, Knights of Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Play with Fire and you'll get Burned

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was brought to you by https://vm.tiktok.com/JFXYm1r/ and Call Her Daddy ep. 9 “Faking Os and Threesomes-Oh My and ep. 16 Double Penetration and a Happy New Year! This is a prime example of why I should not be left alone to my own devices in a house with white claws...aka I was tipsy, didn't handle being bored well, saw a Vicrul tiktok...and now this exists. Thanks for reading though! 
> 
> Also, this could be read as a dub-con as boundaries are not clear but reader and Kylo are in an established relationship in which safewords exist (as they should in a healthy relationship, especially one with any sort of power dynamic) and Kylo and Vicrul are connected through the force.

It had been two weeks since Kylo had left for a ‘short’ mission with two of his most trusted knights, Ushar and Cardo and you hadn’t heard a thing from him. You weren’t quite sure what his definition of “just taking a short trip dove” but it certainly was nowhere close to yours. 

Rolling your eyes, you hopped out of bed wincing as your feet hit the cold tile of your quarters. Damn, you really missed the heated floors of Kylo’s room and even though he’d told you time and time again to stay there whenever you wanted, it just didn’t feel right when he wasn’t there. 

So instead, like a dumbass, you insisted on keeping your cold, tiny quarters instead of his larger ones. You cursed yourself as you received your morning reminder you didn’t have a private refresher and would have to head to the communal one down the hall. 

Searching through the few clothing items that remained in your drawers, Kylo had moved most of your things to his room in an effort to convince you that you didn’t need your own, so you pulled out a pair of cropped leggings and your old First Order issued PT tank top. It had been a while since you needed them but going to the gym seemed like it would help you blow off some steam, and none of the workout clothes Kylo had bought you seemed appropriate. 

You grabbed your toiletries and headed to the bathroom to start your morning routine. After you brushed your teeth and washed your face, you got changed and swung by Kylo’s room to drop your stuff off. While you refused to stay in his room when he was gone, there was no way in hell you could go back to the communal shower after using Kylo’s. He was a simple man but when it came to his refresher no luxury was too much as made clear by the long line of products lining the counters. 

After dropping off your stuff you headed towards the gym. 

“Baby Ren, what’s up?” a familiar voice called as you entered the room. 

“Vic! How are you?” 

Vicrul was another one of Kylo’s Knights. While he was perhaps Kylo’s most skilled fighter he was probably left behind from this mission due to his impulsive nature. He was certainly known to ignore orders for no reason other than he simply felt like it. 

“I’m good Baby Ren, I’ve missed you. You never hang out with me anymore,” he pouted. 

Vicrul had been one of your first friends when you were assigned to the supremacy. Before he introduced you to Kylo, many of the other crew members had a pool going on when you and Vicrul would get together. 

While you could never imagine it now, you had to admit that you had been attracted to him when you first met. While he was shorter than Kylo, Vicrul still towered over most of the female crew members. His vigorous workout routine made his muscles large and chest sculpted to perfection. His skin was the deep olive of his home planet and his dark hair was immaculately styled, curls on the top and tightly cropped on the side. 

“Sorry bebe. Things have been crazy, I’m still adjusting, but come on we can workout and maybe spar just like old times.” You looked up at him with your best puppy dog eyes. 

“Let’s go. You’ve clearly gone soft. Beating your out of shape ass will be a pleasure.”

“Bring it on pretty boy,” you laughed.

After an intense workout, lifting weights, planking and squatting until your muscles burned, all followed by a run, you laid on the sparring mat panting. 

“I’m dead, I’ve died, Vicrul tell Kylo I loved him, I’m going into the light.”

“Shut up and stop being dramatic Baby Ren, you got a name to live up to now,” he said grabbing your hand and pulling you to your feet. 

“Whatever you say Vicrul Ren.”

Vicrul sent a few pointed looks around the gym and suddenly the few other crew members filed out. Leaving you to wonder what he had planned, but the smirk spreading across his face made it clear you were about to find out. 

Vicrul jogged over to his duffle bag and pulled out to shiny metal items. Realization slammed into you as you realized they were lightsaber hilts, and not just any lightsaber hilts two from Kylo’s personal collection. Of course he was such a perfectionist that he had built several before finally settling on his signature crossguard design. 

“Vicrul,” you hissed, eyes wide. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? Do you have a fucking death wish?” 

“Come on Baby Ren. I’m force sensitive and we all know Kylo suspects you are. Plus he isn’t even here, what’s the harm. I miss it,” a wishful glance flitted across his face reminding you that he had trained at the Jedi temple with Kylo. 

“You know he’ll be pissed if he finds out. Are you sure it’s worth it?” 

“Look this isn’t the first time I’ve snuck them out. Plus Cardo said they weren’t anywhere close to completing the mission last time we talked.”

“Fine. Teach me.”

“Teach you? Come on Baby Ren, you know how to use every weapon in this room,” he gestured at the wide variety that spanned the walls. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” 

He tossed you a saber and ignited his own, a movement that you quickly copied before moving into a fighting stance. Vicrul was right, wielding the saber came easily. You could feel the power of the weapon thrumming through you as if you were one and your sword and staff training served you well. While you were sure Vicrul was taking it easy on you, the sparring session seemed to go on forever, until sweat was dripping down your face. 

Suddenly the door flew open and Vicrul visibly tensed. Before you could look behind you to see who had entered the sabers flew out of your hands, leaving only one option for the mystery intruder, fuck. 

You turned around, expecting Kylo to burst into a fit of rage at the two of you fighting with two of his prized possessions, but the truth was so much worse. He was quiet, his eyes were dark and stormy and breathing was deep with his nostrils flaring. When he did open his mouth to speak it was cold and steady. 

“Care to explain what’s going on here?” He looked you dead in the eyes. 

“Master Ren,” Vicrul began before getting cut off.

“No. I came home after a disappointing mission hoping to see my dove and instead I find her using the one thing she knows is off limits. I want her to answer.”

You glanced frantically between Vicrul and Kylo not quite sure how to answer him. He’d never looked at you this way. Sure you’d broken rules in the past and see him pissed but this, this was just hurt flickering across his face. 

“Kylo,” Vicrul tried again, stopping when Kylo flung his arm out, choking him.

“KYLO. KYLO stop it. STOP IT” you screamed, watching Vicrul fall to the floor clutching his throat. 

“Calm down baby. We didn’t mean to upset you. You don’t use them and Vicrul was just showing me how to protect myself. You always tell me I should be able to and with these in our quarters,” you hoped the choice of words would help soothe him. “I should know how to use them.”

“You want to know how to use my weapons. And You,” Kylo shouted at Vicrul. “You want to touch what’s mine. Well come on them.” 

Kylo stalked out of the gym and down the hall to his quarters before ushering you inside. He hung his lightsabers up before shrugging off his outer layers. 

“Dove,” he cooed, in a voice too soft for the current situation. “I want you to meet Vicrul. Vicrul, I want you to look at my Dove.”

You knew Vicrul, Kylo knew that, what was he doing. 

Sitting down Kylo pulled you into his lap, motioning for Vicrul to kneel at his feet. 

“Dove, Vicrul is one of my weapons and to punish you for using one without permission I’m going to let him use you.”

You gasped, looking up at Kylo expecting to see him laughing at his own joke. But you were met with a stoic glare. 

“And Vicrul,” he continued. “For touching what’s mine, I’m going to let you touch the thing I know you want most just this once. So that you know what it is like and that you will NEVER have it again. Now strip.” 

Vicrul stood, toeing off his heavy boots and training clothes until he was left in just his boxers. Feeling Kylo pushing you out of his lap you stood and followed suit, stripping until all that was left was your white sports bra. You cursed yourself for forgoing underwear this morning when you noticed the predatory look spreading across both men’s faces. 

“Go to the bed,” Kylo instructed, watching the two of you hurry to listen. “Go ahead Vicrul, touch her. She won’t break. You can do what you want, just no kissing.”

Kylo poured himself a glass of whiskey and settled deeper into the chair with his eyes hungry. 

Before you could full process, Vicrul was ripping your sports bra off and had his mouth attached to your nipple. Licking and biting and sucking god it felt good. You threaded your fingers through his hair encouraging him to continue. Fuck it felt good.  
Too soon, yet not soon enough, Vicrul moved his lips down your body kissing all the way to your naval. Looking you deep in the eyes, Vicrul brutally entered you with one of his fingers before attaching his mouth to your clit. 

“FUCK” you screamed. “That feels so gooood.”

Looking over Vicrul’s head you noticed Kylo, still fully clothed had pulled his own cock free and was stroking it lightly. Your eyes locked with Kylo’s as Vicrul added another finger and continued assaulting your cunt with his mouth. You only broke eye contact when Vicrul sucked on your clit and moaned, sending vibrations through you until you came. 

As you were coming down from your high, Vicrul pulled his boxers down and thrusted into you. You moaned feeling full and over-stimulated. You heard footsteps and felt a weight on the bed, before you were lifted up slightly and found yourself on Kylo’s chest. 

“Keep going Vic,” Kylo spit at Vicrul’s hesitation. “This is your one chance, you wouldn’t want to waste it.” 

“Kyloooo,” you moaned as his hand moved to rub your clit as Vicrul continued to fuck deep inside you hitting that spot inside you until you were almost incoherent. 

Kylo moved one of you hands to jerk his cock, helping you sex clouded brain by moving your hand with one of his. 

Your senses were overloaded, the feeling of Vicrul inside you and Kylo seemingly everywhere. Both of their moans were breathy in your ears, the smell of sweat, sex, Vicrul and Kylo all mixing together. You could feel your cunt clenching and knew you were going to come soon. 

“You come with us, or not at all.” Kylo panted looking at Vicrul for the first time since he had placed your hand on his cock. 

Vicrul’s thrusts became more and more frantic as Kylo continued rubbing your clit and making you pump his dick. Kylo bit down on your shoulder as he came, the sensation launching you into your own orgasm which milked Vicrul’s out. 

You fell backwards onto Kylo’s chest and Vicrul rolled off you breathless. Kylo picked you up and began walking towards the refresher where you knew he would run you a bath and whisper sweet things in your ear. 

“Oh, Vicrul.” Kylo muttered, “you better not be here when we come back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I hope you enjoyed, if you did please leave Kudos or a Comment :D
> 
> Also I plan to have the next chapter of FOR out soon but I’ve had a lot going on in my personal life and I just can’t come up with anything that matches the mood I want for chapter 12.


End file.
